LA FAMILIA BEFF
by creppylover
Summary: unos vaqueros y campesino atacan PeaceVille y las únicas que saben sobre el porque están aquí son nada mas y nada menos que Carrie y Mina,¿que oscuro secreto tendrán estas dos hermanas?,descubranlo aquí en otro episodio de DRAMA TOTAL...(mi error otravez,me deje llevar por el momento XD,ENTREN Y LEAN O KRILIN MORIRA...OTRAVEZ)


**HOLA,OLI,OLIWIS :3,SOY YO OTRAVEZ,la idea la saque de los vídeos que hace Emma Gal,si nos los han visto,VEANLOS,hace parodias de grojband con los de MLP o Frozen,así que,si ven unas historias mías relacionadas con MLP oh Frozen,es todo gracias a ella,disfruten este fic.**

**GROJBAND NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.**

* * *

Era un día normal en Peace Ville,claro si por normal se refiere a que Peace Ville estaba siendo atacada por campesinos y vaqueros.

-¡yeeehaaa!,¡vamos hermanos!,¡a conquistarlo todo!-

Un señor vestido de campesino llamo a sus 24 hermanos y ellos lo siguieron junto a vacas,pollos,obejas,cerdos,gallinas y unos 2 perros.

-¡esperanos primo!,¡vamos hermanos,abuela yoyo,tía Cecilia,pequeña Heidi¡yeeehaaa!-

Un señor vestido de vaquero empezó a perseguir al campesino junto a los que menciono y unos caballos,una mula y un burro.

-¡ay no!,¿¡ahora que haremos Core!?,¡Peace Ville esta siendo invadido por campesinos y vaqueros!-

Grita Laney alterada a Corey.

-no seas mellowdramatica Lanes,talves si le preguntamos a campbeffsino si sabe algo de lo que esta pasando-

Dice Corey haciendo comillas en Mellow y Beff.

-¿porqué acentuaste las comillas en Mellow y Beff?-

Pregunta Laney confusa.

-hmm,creí que era un tono figurativo-

-me pregunto porque están aquí-

Dice Kon

-talves fueron por la nueva comida que anunciaron en el viejo oeste-

-pero si la anunciaron en el viejo oeste,¿porqué están aquí?-

Pregunta Corey

-no,yo hablo del nuevo restaurante llamado el viejo oeste-

Dice Kin señalando al restaurante que estaba a lado de cafetería Barney.

-hm,nunca vi que lo construyeran-

Dice Kon extrañado.

-¡hay que seguirlos!-

Dice Corey y el y sus amigos empiezan a correr hacia el restaurante.

**(EXCELENTE TRANSISIÓN)**

-ósea,¿qué onda con estos campesinos y así?-

Pregunta Trina caminando por la acera junto a Mina.

-eh,quien sabe jejeje,talves están aquí por…¿la comida?-

-es tan igual como ellos son y así,Mina,Teléfono rojo-

Mina saca el teléfono rojo y Trina lo toma.

-hola,alcalde Mellow,le hablo por la nueva estampida de campesinos y vaqueros,y creo que se quien ocasiono esto…¿qué si mi hermano y su banda lo provoco?,jajajajajajajajaja,si,y tiene que culparlos,aja,aja,eso sería estupendo,byee-

Trina cuelga y sonríe maléficamente.

-ósea esto es súper hiper bien plan y así,cuando todos sepan que mi hermano y su estúpida banda provoco esto…la verdad no se que harán los demás,pero se que será peor para ellos-

-err,si,disculpa Trina,debo de…hacer unas cosas-

-haz lo que quieras y así,yo iré a hacerme un tratamiento facial-

Dice Trina alejandose de ahí mientras Mina hacia lo mismo pero en otra dirección.

**(MINA ESTA MUY RARA)**

Mina entra al garaje de su casa y ve que tenía las luces apagadas,ella entra lentamente al garaje y cierra la puerta.

-'Carrie,¿estas aquí?'-

Susurra Mina y en ese instante las luces se encienden mostrando a Carrie.

-no tienes que susurrar B,estoy aquí-

-¿los tienes?-

-obvio que si,fue muy fácil encontrarlos,estaban arriba de un estante en el ático-

-perfecto,hora de mostrar nuestro alter ego hermana-

-lo mismo digo sis.-

Carrie y Mina chocan puños mientras sonreían.

**(TODO ESTA MUY RARO)**

Se ve a GrojBand atados cada quien en una silla pero unidos.

-¿cómo nos metimos en esto?-

Pregunta Laney viendo el desastre que hacían los vaqueros y campesinos.

-bueno,según yo recuerdo,venimos al restaurante,tuve un plan loco que quizá funcione,les di un discurso muy conmovedor,Trina vino junto con el alcalde Mellow,tuvieron una disputa con los vaqueros,uno de los vaqueros le dijo algo a Trina y ella casi iba a ponerse en modo diario hasta que la amarraron junto al alcalde en una silla junto a nosotros-

Dice Corey mirando a su hermana y al alcalde Mellow que estaban al lado izquierdo de el.

-ugh,esto me pasa por verte fracasar-

-¿cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos amarrados?,tengo un compromiso y necesito permiso-

-eso no importa ahora,pero ahora,tengo una pregunta-

Dice Kon

-¿cuál es?-

Pregunta Kin

-¿quienes son esas 2 chicas?,jamás las vi entre los demás-

Pregunta Kon apuntando a Carrie y a Mina vestidas de vaqueras.

Carrie llevaba su pelo suelto y un sombrero de vaquero,una blusa blanca de manga larga a botones arremangada con un borde en el cuello de color azul,una falda de mesclilla,un cinturón negro con la hebilla del logo de su banda y unas botas vaqueras cafés,además no tenía puesto su maquillaje,se veía muy linda así.

_**(Aquí esta la foto de su vestuario)**_

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRGcA8utUGLt1RSLSDE1krH6rsF-_ltPfTN4Kp8KL6h9s5_U-ta_S6z4A8

Mina tenía una blusa de manga larga color verde arremangado y fajado,unos pantalones de mesclilla que le tapaban la mitad de sus botas cafés y llevaba un gorro de vaquero.

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRGcA8utUGLt1RSLSDE1krH6rsF-_ltPfTN4Kp8KL6h9s5_U-ta_S6z4A8

Corey las mira fijamente y luego se sorprende y abre los ojos como platos mientras suspiraba del asombro.

-jamás las había visto en mi vida-

Dice Corey volteando a su hermana sin importancia.

-hay que desatarnos,ugh-

Dice Laney luchando por zafarse.

-Hey,Hey,Hey,¿qué es lo que esta haciendo?,¿no intenta escapar o si?-

Pregunta un campesino acercándose a los chicos.

-porqué si alguien intenta escapar,se las verán con el toro-

Dice el campesino enojado.

-oiga Tío Mack,no sea tan duro,son amigos nuestros-

Dice Carrie en un asento sureño acercándose al campesino junto a Mina.

-oh,querida sobrina,cuanto tiempo,has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi pequeña-

Dice mientras las abrazaba por el cuello,el tío Mack mira a Mina y luego tira a Carrie al suelo y abraza a Mina con fuerza.

-querida Sobrina,has echo bien al cuidar a tu hermana-

-n-no hay por d-donde T-Tío M-Mack,pero me e-estas asfixiando-

El tío Mack se da cuenta de esto y la suelta haciendo que ella callera al suelo.

-lo siento sobrina,bueno,si ellos son amigos suyos,con gusto los líbero,¡pequeños,hagan lo suyo!-

El tío Mack Silva y unos 10 niños corren y toman las cuerdas y las desatan.

-sean libres amigos,pero eso si,si llegan a insultar a alguno de nosotros,les irá muy pero muy mal-

-tranquilo Tío Mack,estoy seguro que ellos no lo harán-

Dice Mina poniendo una mano en su hombro,pero en ese instante el alcalde Mellow se va de ahí a hurtadillas.

-perdón por irme tan rápidamente,pero tengo un compromiso urgente,nos veremos más tarde y espero que no hagan un desastre-

Dice el alcalde Mellow y el se aleja de ahí.

-eso intentaremos,ahora,¿¡quien quiere un banquete acompañado con Pay y jugo de manzana!?-

Pregunta el tío Mack a lo que todos gritaron con alegría y empezaron a silbar.

* * *

Se ve a los GrojBand,junto a Trina,sentados en una mesa gigante viendo el gran banquete,a lado de Corey estaba Carrie y al lado de Kon estaba Mina,mientras todos los familiares estaban sentados en la mesa gigante.

-así que,¿porqué vinieron aquí?-

Pregunta Corey a Carrie que estaba tomando un trozo de pierna de pavo.

-oh bueno,eso le tienes que preguntar al jefe,nuestra abuela yoyo-

Dice apuntando a una señora muy vieja con vestido floreado sentada en una mecedora.

-oh,bueno,¿sabes?,a pesar de los demás campesinos y vaqueros,creo que tu eres la más linda-

Carrie escupe el jugo de manzana que estaba tomando con los ojos abiertos como platos y algo sonrojada.

-¿¡qué te ocurre!?-

Grita/pregunta Carrie con su voz normal y casi todos la miran.

-es decir…eso es muy halagador,pero tengo novio-

Dice Carrie ya con sus asentó sureño.

-demonios,en fin,lo intente,¿crees que su abuela yoyo nos diga a que vinieron?-

-definitivamente,pero ella los pone en modo de acertijo y casi siempre se duerme-

-eso es perfecto,le iré a preguntar-

Corey se levanta de la mesa y se dirige hacia la abuela yoyo pero es detenido por 2 hermanos gemelos altos y fuertes.

-¿ah dónde crees que vas?-

-si,nadie habla con la abuela yoyo,a menos que la abuela yoyo lo diga-

-tranquilos,le di permiso-

Dice Carrie poniéndose en medio de los 2 gemelos.

-esta bien prima,sólo porque te debemos un favor-

Los 2 sueltan a Corey arrojándolo al suelo.

-gracias por eso,oye,jamás me has dicho tu nombre-

-¿¡mi nombre!?,ah,bueno,mi primer nombre es Carolina y mi segundo nombre es Kendall-

-hmm,lindos nombres,creo que te llamare Kendall-

-no es por nada,pero sólo mi familia me llama Kendall-

-esta bien,entonces te diré Carolina-

-así esta mejor,vamos,tienes que preguntarle a la abuela yoyo-

Ambos van hacia la abuela yoyo.

-abuela yoyo,¿porqué el arrollo quiere recorrer más aguas?-

-¿eso qué sig…-

-shh,deja que la abuela yoyo se concentre-

Carrie lo calla y la abuela yo abre los ojos mientras se mecía.

-_el agua del arrollo sigue y sigue por más camino que recorrer hasta obtener lo que quiere_-

Dice la abuela yoyo y luego vuelve a dormir.

-¿eso qué significa?-

Pregunta Corey.

-'el arrollo sigue hasta obtener lo que quiere',¡ya se!,es tan fácil,¿cómo no pude…-

Carrie se detiene a mitad de la frase,había utilizado su acento fingido otravez.

-es decir,fue muy fácil-

Dice con su acento normal._(N/A:el sureño es su asentó normal el como habla en la serie no)_

-hay algo raro en ti-

-¿en mi?,jajaja,como crees Riffin-

-¿y cómo es que sabes mi apellido si ni hasta te eh dicho mi nombre?-

-bueno…eso es porque…-

-¿quien eres?-

Pregunta Corey prenetrandola con la mirada poniendo a Carrie nerviosa,ella suspira y se quita el gorro,saca su gorro normal y se lo coloca haciendo que Corey se sorprenda.

-¿¡tu!?,espera…¿¡tu!?-

-sip,yo-

Dice Carrie tomando su sombrero de vaquera con su mano.

-¿cómo es posible?-

-te contare,pero será corto-

Carrie toma algo de aire.

-Mina y yo somos unas vaqueras campesinas,nos mudamos a la ciudad por el trabajo de mi madre,se burlaban de nosotras por ser así,cambiamos de vestimenta y la forma de hablar para no tener que soportar las burlas,sabíamos que este día llegaría algún día pero jamás sabíamos el porque,y ahora que lo sabes…-

Carrie toma el collarín de la camiseta de Corey.

-¡nunca jamás,digas algo!,¿¡oíste!?-

-lo prometo,pero ahora,¿dime que significa el acertijo?-

-ellos vinieron a buscar proviciones y nuevos materiales para la granja y el restaurante que están construyendo-

-¿y no lo pudo decir así y ya?-

-no,hay que ir con los demás a explicarles,y recuerda,ninguna palabra de esto-

**(EXCELENTE TRANSICIÓN)**

-hola amigos-

Saluda Carrie hacia los demás.

-¿porqué tardaron tanto?-

Pregunta Kin

-oh es porque la abuela Yo…-

Carrie es interrumpida por Corey

-¡Carrie y Mina son 2 vaqueras campesinas y ellas dos son ellas-apunta a Mina y a Carrie-Carrie me contó que ellas dos se mudaron por un trabajo de su mamá y se tardaron en acostumbrar a esto y ellos vinieron aquí por provisiones-

Dice Corey algo rápido y a la última palabra que dijo se tapo la boca.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

Grita Trina levantándose la mesa haciendo que todos voltearán hacia ellos.

-¡te dije que no dijeras nada!-

Le grita Carrie a Corey y luego el Tío Mack lo toma del collarín.

-te advertimos muchacho,talves con insultar a nosotros nos moleste un poco,pero revelar la identidad de nuestras sobrinas,eso se pasa del límite de carrera mijo,ahora tu y tus amigos lo pagarán caro,¡hermano George!

Un señor toma una cuerda y una hacha y los ojos de Corey se dilataron.

-¡alto!,es amigo mío,¿no pueden darle otra oportunidad?-

Pregunta Mina algo alterada.

-bueno,ya que eres amigo de nuestra sobrina,tendrás una llama menos caliente-

-deberán de tocar una canción-

-pshh,sencillo-

-pero si el pequeño Ted no se pone a bailar,será su ruina-

Dice el tío apuntando a un viejo que estaba sentado en una silla,al ser nombrado,este tose.

-no hay problema-

Dice Corey tranquilo pero luego Laney le llama la atención.

-disculpa Core,pero no tenemos letras en el menú-

-dilo más alto Laney,no creo que los campesinos y vaqueros te hayan oído-

Dice Corey apuntando a los 2 bandos que los veían furiosamente.

-buen punto-

-sólo hay que hacer a Trina enojar y Boom,tendremos una gran canción para cantar en el viejo oeste-

-¿¡porqué nunca me dijiste que eras una campesina!?-

Grita Trina hacia Mina y los demás voltean.

-p-porque sabía que actuarías a-así-

-es verdad,ahora que se tu secreto,tendrás que hacer algo por mi-

-¿eso qué tiene que ver?-

-fácil,haremos que Corey pierda eso que le dijeron,y así lo ejecutaran-

-¿sabes que te ejecutaran a ti también no?-

-rayos,se me olvido eso,¿¡ahora que!?,¿¡este día no puede ser peor!?,¡no puedo ver a mi hermano fracasar hoy!,¡esto no es justo!-

Humo comienza a rodear a Trina mientras se volvía roja de la furia.

-y va a despegar-

Dice Corey y Trina grita y se pone en modo diario,al terminar de escribir el diario cae en la mano de Corey.

-hora del show-

* * *

-¿¡listos para el Rock Country vaqueros y campesinos!?-

Grita Corey con un sombrero de vaquero arriba del escenario junto a sus amigos.

-la cuenta Kon-

-1-2-1-2-3-4!-

***BLAKE SHELTON**

**SHE WOULDN´T BE GONE***

**[Corey]**  
**Red roadside wild flower if I'd only picked you **  
**Took you home set you on the counter **  
**Oh, at least a time or two **  
**Maybe she'd thought it through.**

**Yellow sunset slowly dipping down in the rear view **  
**Oh, how she'd love to sit and watch you **  
**I could have done that a whole lot more **  
**If I hadn't been so stubborn, been so selfish **  
**Thought about her more, thought about me less **  
**Joked and maked her laugh, held her when she cried **  
**A little more that.. maybe I…**

**Wouldn't be driving like hell flying like crazy down the highway **  
**Calling everyone we know stopping any place she might be **  
**Going any place she might go beating on the dash **  
**Screaming out her name at the windshield tears soaking up my face **  
**If I had loved her this much all along, maybe maybe, yeaa maybe… **  
**She wouldn't be gone.. she wouldn't be gone..**

_(Todos comienzan a bailar eh incluso el pequeño Ted comenzaba a chasquear los dedos mientras movía la cabeza)_

**She warned me it was coming said if I didn't change **  
**She was leaving **  
**I just didn't believe she would ever really walk out, **  
**God, I believe her now **  
**Called her mamma, cried like a baby to her best friend **  
**If they've seen her, they ain't sayin, they ain't sayin… **  
**Now, I'm cursing like a fool, praying it ain't too late **  
**All I wanna do is fix my mistakes.**

**Find her beg her for one more try, until then damn it I"ll.. **  
**Be driving like hell flying like crazy down the highway **  
**Calling everyone we know stopping any place she might be **  
**Going any place she might go beating on the dash **  
**Screaming out her name at the windshield tears soaking up my face **  
**If I had loved her this much all along, maybe maybe, yeaa maybe… **  
**She wouldn't be gone..**

_(El pequeño Ted se levantó de su silla y comenzó a bailar energéticamente,algo que nadie jamas había visto)_

**I wouldn't be beating on the dash **  
**Screaming out her name at the windshield tears soaking up my face **  
**If I had loved her this much all along, maybe maybe, yeaa maybe… **  
**She wouldn't be gone..**

_(Todos comienzan a bailar al ritmo de la música)_

**Red roadside wild flower if I'd only picked you **  
**Took you home set you on the counter, oh at least a time or two **  
**Maybe she'd thought it through…**

Al terminar la canción todos aplauden y comienzan a silbar de la emoción.

-¡así me gusta!-

El tío Mack sube al escenario y abraza a Corey por el cuello.

-hicieron que el pequeño Ted se levantará de su silla,eso jamás lo habíamos visto desde que se alegró por el día de las marmotas,¿no quieren ser parte de nuestra familia?-

-nos encantaría Tío Mack-**Corey se separa de el y una luz lo ilumina**-_pero me temo que este no es nuestro lugar,cada quien pertenece a dónde es,no puedes cambiarlo,hay que saber respetar a alguien,no importa de dónde es o como es,talves no te sientas a gusto con eso ya que te molestan,pero se orgulloso por lo que eres,no dejen que las burlas les afectan,eres como eres y somos como somos_-

La luz lo deja de iluminar y todos quedan en silencio.

-¿el siempre hace eso?-

Pregunta Carrie a Laney.

-te acostumbras-

-de eso estoy hablando Lanes,bueno,gracias a todos por venir-

Corey cierra la puerta de la cochera.

**FIN**

* * *

**SI YA SE,demasiado corto y sin sentido,pero HEY,cada quien sus gustos no?,asi me gusta escribir historias,y así se va a quedar,no importa lo que digan,así que,díganme que les pareció.**


End file.
